


"I've spared no expense."

by PowerOfFunk



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Archaeology, Corporate Espionage, Dinosaurs, Incompetent Gatekeepers, Isle of Wight, M/M, Peril, Struggling to think of more tags...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOfFunk/pseuds/PowerOfFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jurassic Park AU. Anderson comes into some money. A LOT of money, and, as he is so incredibly... FOND of dinosaurs as we all know he decides a very special park. Sherlock is invited of course so that he can revel in Anderson's glory, and John is invited as the plus one of his renowned archaeologist partner, but finds himself taking a shine to Sherlock when they are thrust together as the park becomes out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark and still. Men stood around. Not milling. Watching, waiting. The tropical trees suddenly began to groan and creak as they parted for the large box being carried by the forklift.

It was carefully lowered onto a large concrete platform so that it was connected to another cage. Men surrounded it swiftly, carrying guns, cattle prods and animal wranglers.

“Open the gate!” Someone called, and the man stood on top of the boxes lifted the barrier between the cages. Suddenly there was crashing and squawking from inside and the cage slid back, causing the man to fall between them.

“Get him out!” Prods were stuck into the cage and there were bright flashes of blue as the animal snarled at the pain, but didn't release the man. He clung to the corner of the metal wall, and screamed as he slowly slipped through the grip of the men trying to pull him to safety.

“Shoot her!” The director called. “Shoot her!” Guns cracked and banged, and everything went quiet.

* * *

'God I hate the Isle of Wight,' thought John Watson. It was cold and windy, and miserable. He was only here because his boyfriend Sean Sawyer was a paleontologist. A really good one actually, but it meant that he spent a lot of time away.

Right now though, at least he was close enough that John could visit. It wasn't uncommon for him to have to jet off from their home in London off to the deserts in Nevada or remote areas of Africa to help out on digs.

Most of the time they only even saw each other when Sean was working in the museum.

They had been together for a few years now, not long since John had gotten back from Afghanistan, and he had been so desperate to fit in and to feel normal again that he had agreed to move in with Sean almost straight away.

Things had been good, and they had gotten along well all this time, but they had been having a few rocky patches lately. Which was why John was here right now, to visit Sean and show that he was interested, even if the other man didn't exactly reciprocate.

But none of that was particularly important, as two days ago a man had come to see Sean. He had had mid length dark hair, and looked sort of how John imagined a young Snape from that Harold Potter thing would look... He had offered Sean a great deal of money to come and look at his park. He said that he needed 'endorsements' and that, as the top of his fields, Sean was the man he wanted.

At first, Sean had declined, saying that he had too much work to do here, and also that as John had come to visit him, he couldn't really just jet off. But then, the man, Anderson, he had said his name was, and told them that John could come as well, and if they did, he would fund Sean's dig in Nevada for a full three years. How could Sean resist? Which was why they were now preparing to travel away from the cold Isle of Wight to the very different islands of Costa Rica.

Still, he couldn't deny he was interested to see what this 'park' was about, and maybe it would be good for them, to have a holiday.

 

“It was the mother.” Sherlock was just about to swoop out when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

“Wait a moment Sherlock.”

“What do you want Anderson?” He sighed, not even bothering to turn around.

“I've recently come into some money lately-”

“Yes, I know, quite a lot. I can tell from your new watch-”

Turning round at last, “Oh give it a rest! Anyway, I've been using the money to start a little project near Costa Rica, and I would quite like you to come and see it.”

“You want me to come to Costa Rica, just so you can show off how rich you are and rub your own ego?”

“Well everyone's invited of course, but I'd _really_ like for you to be the first one who sees it. But Of course I promise you it will be worth it. It's absolutely fascinating, after all, I've spared no expense.” He smirked.

Fine. Sherlock would go, and he would rip any credit from Anderson's stupid project and remind him of what an idiot he really was. Oh how that man annoyed him.

* * *

At that same time, two men sat outside a cafe in Costa Rica.

“1.5 million for all 15 embryos. Here's half now. Also, we have this special canister for you. It's refrigerated to keep the embryos viable. If they're not viable, you don't get the money. Be at the docks at 8pm tomorrow.”

“Of course.” He laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made.

They had caught a plane to Costa Rica. From there they had been driven to a heliport where there had already been a helicopter waiting for them, as well as a few other people.

Anderson was there again, as well as two other men. Both of them were wearing suits, and looked rather wealthy. However they still managed to look very different. One was shorter, in a boring grey suit. He gave off an instant aura of a boring lawyer type.

The other however, it had to be said, was one of the most impressive men that John had ever seen, You just didn’t see people like that in real life, maybe on TV, but not in the real world. He was tall and extremely pale, with dark curly hair. His suit was expensive and well cut, but unlike the other man’s, it was definitely not boring. It was black and fit him perfectly, and made his legs seem to go on forever. His shirt was made of purple silk that only accentuated his pale features.

The man caught his gaze and John looked down and away, blushing slightly at being caught looking; or staring was more the word he thought, embarrassed.

He shouldn’t really be checking the guy out quite so obviously, he thought, what with Sean standing right there, but well, they weren’t married, and Sean didn’t own him!

His internal struggles were interrupted by Anderson, who looked like he ought to set off an alarm for a level 5 smug alert right now as he looked at the tall man in the suit.

“Sherlock, Sebastian, this is Dr Sean Sawyer, a leading palaeontologist, and his companion Dr John Watson. Dr Watson, Dr Sean Sawyer, this is my lawyer, Sebastian Wilkes, and my… ah… colleague, Mr Sherlock Holmes.” He gave the man the biggest smirk that John had ever seen then added, “Of course, Mr Holmes isn’t here in any official capacity, I just thought it would be… of interest to him.”

“You still haven’t told me what kind of park this IS, Anderson, or why I should even be interested at all, I’m only even coming so I can reassure myself that you are indeed still an idiot and the world is not about to implode.”  
“Admit it Holmes. You’re intrigued.”

Sherlock scowled at Anderson but said nothing. Correct then.

“As I was saying, Dr Sean Sawyer is coming to the park to give the park his endorsement, providing of course, that he approves.” Here he gave Sean a look that suggested that he did not expect this to be a problem.

“And Dr Watson as well I presume?” Asked Sebastian, looking at John and Sebastian like they were something on the bottom of his shoe. Apparently if you weren’t in a particularly high paying job you weren’t worth knowing.

“Obviously not, Sebastian.” Holmes stated, coolly, sounding almost bored.

“He only said that Dr Watson was Dr Sawyer’s companion, not colleague, and if you bothered top look at him you would see that there is no way he is a paleontologist. The calluses on his fingers are all wrong. Obviously he does not hold digging tools often. In fact, from the way he glanced at your burn that you received yesterday when you tried to grope your housekeeper while she was doing the ironing, I would say that he is a medical doctor.

"Also his tan lines are all wrong. They stop at his wrists, suggesting that he has been somewhere hot and sunny, but wearing a uniform. From his posture I would say that this inducts a military background. So, Dr Watson, tell me, was it Afghanistan or Iraq?”

John realised that his mouth was hanging open rather inelegantly, and he quickly closed his mouth. “A-Afghanistan. You can- you can call me John.”

“I apologise Doctor Watson, the freak here suffers from a deplorable excess of personality-”

“Yeah, he was the same in University too, he could narrate your whole life just by looking at you. We hated him.” Sebastian laughed.

Wait for it Sherlock thought, people never appreciated that he could read their life story like this. John however, didn't seem to have heard them. “No, that was... amazing!”

Sherlock actually did a small double take at this. This had never happened before. Even once or twice when he had gotten someone to go free, or when he had caught a particularly clever criminal, and they had been grudgingly impressed, they had never sounded so... pleased.

When they boarded the helicopter, Sherlock made sure to sit next to John. Sean was of course on his other side. The whole way out to the outer island he was pointing out interesting things to John, particularly about the other passengers, and even John himself, who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

'Made sense,' he thought, sparing the annoyed looking Sean a bored glance. 'Relationship going through some problems at the moment, Sean not having enough time, John is making an effort, but Dr Sawyer is not, despite the fact that he is obviously still attracted to John. He assumes that John will just wait for him, and by the looks of things, he would be right in that assumption. The man was obviously unendingly loyal, made sense as both a soldier and a doctor, whose job was to help people.'

It takes about an hour in the helicopter to reach the island. Everything was covered in a thick layer of jungle. Again, Sherlock wondered what kind of park this was. 'Animals perhaps?'

They followed through a ravine until they reached a heliport by the waterfall where the river started.

Sherlock smirked with smug satisfaction as the helicopter shook during the landing and Sean tried and failed to properly fix his seat belt, eventual resorting to just tying it in a knot. John was grinning too, though admittedly in a slightly more affectionate way.

They were quickly loaded into a car, and let through a series of gates by men in pink shirts and they were off.  
As they drove, no-one said a thing, though Sherlock could tell that Anderson was practically shaking in his seat with excitement. They had only been going for around twenty minutes before the Jeep stopped. Sherlock himself was busy looking at a plant that he had pulled a leaf off on the way. It was amazing! He had never seen this species of plant before, it looked like a member of a genus of plant that he once seen in a textbook, but had apparently been extinct since the Cretaceous period. Amazing! He should show this to someone.

He looked up to see where John was, as the only other man who would probably appreciate the incredible sample of flora, but the man was already looking at something else, further away.

Standing up in the Jeep, even as John and the others got out, he finally saw what they had been looking at.

A... a Brontosaurus! It was shocking! It was life-size and seemed to move like a real animal! Anderson! Anderson of all people, had managed to use his new funds to create a park full of the most amazing animatronics that the world could ever have seen!

“Oh no Sherlock, give me a bit more credit than that!”

“What do you mean?” He almost stammered.

“I can guess what you're thinking. You think they're robots don't you?” Anderson grinned perniciously, obviously terribly eager to know something before Sherlock for once. “They're not. They're one hundred percent real, and alive. Welcome, to Jurassic Park. I've spared no expense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bird told me they even have INTERACTIVE CD-ROMS! Oh brave wonders!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Interactive CD-Roms!

“How did you do this?”

“I'll show you.”

* * *

They were taken to what seemed to be a visitor's center, where there was a short film about DNA, narrated by a cartoon Anderson, as well as a brief explanation of how all this was possible.

Apparently they had found mosquitoes and other blood sucking insects preserved in Amber, and had retrieved samples of DNA from this. Any gaps in the DNA had been filled with a mixture of frog DNA and jargon.

Sherlock pushed the bars open and stormed off, obviously in search of the lab that they had just been shown, quickly followed by Anderson and Sebastian.

“Wait!” Called John, “How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?”

When they all finally arrived at the lab it was quite a sight. There were at least thirty people in white plastic suits, not unlike the forensic ones that Anderson himself wore, and they were all experimenting with unknown samples, or on computers or some were even looking at what appeared to be- eggs?

They were being turned by a machine, when one suddenly started to move.

Anderson rushed over straight away, and as the shell began to crack, and slowly a small scaly nose began to show itself, Anderson's face showed an unexpected level of glee.

'Kind of like a proud parent...' John thought idly, and almost giggling out loud when Sherlock, whom seemed to have seen his face and realised what he was thinking, told him, “Anderson has always had an... unnatural attraction to Dinosaurs.”

“Okay but how do you stop them from breeding?” John asked. “If it's a park then you have to entertain people, especially children the ones they're going to be interested in are the killers. You can't have them roaming around and making new little baby murderers, surely?”

He missed the appraising glance that Sherlock sent him Anderson told him that all the animals on the island were female.

“How do you know?” Asked Sean, still basically floored by seeing the fossils that he studied for his entire adult life moving, and breathing in front of him.

“Do you go around pulling up their skirts?” joked Sebastian, crudely.

If he had of had a drink then John probably would have spat it out when Sherlock added, “If not then Anderson volunteers.”

“Hang on a moment,” Sean marched up to Anderson and the brand new baby dinosaur that he was holding. “Is that a Raptor? You bred RAPTORS?”

“Of course! I'll show you Doctor.”

After that they were treated to a particularly disgusting display where a cow was lowered into a cage and all that was left was the shredded harness. It was possibly worse that the thick foliage prevented them from seeing what actually happened, so everything was left to their own imagination.

“Yes, they're quite brilliant though,” Anderson sang, apparently mistaking unease for appreciation. “A little while back they were attacking the fence, but all different parts of it. We think they were testing it for weaknesses... Now! Who's hungry?”

Over the meal, which John noticed he wasn't really eating, Sherlock launched into a verbal attack on Anderson and his mental faculties. “You didn't come up with any of this yourself Anderson! The technology was already there! You just applied copious amounts of money! You stood on the shoulders of geniuses, and before you even knew what you had you were packaging it and selling it! Like usual, you never think! You and everyone else here were so excited that you could that you never stopped to think if you should.”

“Calm down Holmes. You're a sore loser, you know that right?”

Sherlock didn't waste any more words on Anderson, who obviously wasn't going to seriously listen to anything he said, and merely stormed off away from the table to do who knew what.

John didn't see him until later that day when they were getting into the brightly coloured automated jeep with which they would tour the park.

“I've spared no expense,” Anderson was repeating again, as he was showing off the features of the Jeep, including the various gadgets inside, like night vision goggles and such.

“I can tell. Interactive CD-Roms,” came a snarky voice from John's left side as the tall man climbed into the jeep next to John, earning a glare from Sean, who was beginning to notice Sherlock's attention towards John.

The car was started and they set off at a slow pace around the park. The car itself was being driven from the main control room in the visitor's center. There were only actually the four of them in the car, Sherlock, John, Sean, and Sebastian. Anderson had stayed behind to make sure everything went according to plan and, John had a sneaky suspicion that it was also because he didn't want to have to spend any more time with Sherlock, which made sense he supposed, as the two did have rather acerbic attitudes towards each other. Vitriolic, even.

With him were Molly, the lead controller, and Jim, the IT expert who had personally written most of the code that ran the entire park.

They don't see much. In fact, most of the pens looked like they were empty. The only reason that they knew they were missing anything was the recorded commentary.

Anderson's voice crackled over the radio. “The voice you're hearing right now is Morgan Freeman. We've spared no expense.”

There was a soft thump as Sherlock's head hit the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock tries a Dr. Malcolm.

Back at the center, systems were failing, and Anderson was very aware that the animals were not coming out. If they couldn't see anything, it would be more embarrassing for him than for Sherlock. Not good.

“Jim! What the hell do you think you're doing?! What am I paying you for? Fix this!”

“Er... yeah... erm... just give me a bit and... erm... yeah.”

“Arrrrrrggghhh!”

* * *

With John and Sherlock, there was yet another no show. They were outside the t-Rex paddock right now, watching a goat doing nothing. John couldn't say he was particularly disappointed. He didn't really relish the thought of being twenty feet from a huge scaly monster, even if he had of had his gun and his whole squad behind him, he thought he'd rather have the terrorists.

When he looked over at Sherlock on the other hand, it was quite clear that the converse was true. He looked bored almost to the point of death. Easily bored, it would seem. It brought a small smile to his chest as he thought of the almost childish tendencies of the other man.

It was so different from Sean, who was by contrast always so serious. Even in the beginning, they had had fun but he had always been markedly mature. Since then, he had grown more and more serious every year, and now the man almost never seemed to laugh anymore.

“So Dr Sawyer,” began the current object of his attentions, clearly having grown bored of the world outside the car, “I take it you and Doctor Watson have been together for some time?”

John, unlike Sean, did not miss the slightly sarcastic tone to the man's voice. He frowned slightly. What was the man getting at?

“Yes, we have.” He took John's hand in his own, giving the smaller man a small smile before returning to looking out the window, clearly not interested in continuing any conversation with the man.

“Ah, Doctor Watson,”

'New target aquired then?'

“I'm wondering if you have ever heard of Chaos Theory?”

“Heard of it of course yes, but I admit I never really paid any attention. Not exactly my area of expertise you see.” He smiled, and was surprised to receive one back, that seemed genuinely amused.

“Well then. Allow me to explain.” At this, he picked up one of the cups of water and grabbed the hand of John's good arm. 'Odd, that he would have chosen that arm,' he thought, as it was on the side furthest away from the detective. John let him pull it up so that it was out in front of him, and watched as Sherlock dripped a drop of water on his hand from the tip of his middle finger.

“Did you see the way it went?”

“Yes,” John giggled slightly. The man made it sound as though it was a suspect or something.

“Ah, so what if I do it again? Which way do you think it will go, do you think? The same way?”

“Er... yeah, same way.”

Again, Sherlock dropped water on the back of his hand, then smirked at something behind John. Turning round he saw Sean flaring at the man. 'Why was he so angry?'

“Alas, Dr Watson, you were incorrect, but I am afraid I shall have to explain why at another time. Right now, it appears that one of Anderson's dinosaurs has finally managed to make an appearance, albeit a disappointing one.”

“Wait, what do you-”

He didn't have time to finish his question. The taller man had already opened the door and swept out into the long grass. Likewise, John didn't wait any time to follow him, ignoring Sean yelling after him to stop and to wait.

What he found when he caught up to Sherlock, was a... triceratops? He thought that was what it was called, lying on it's side in the undergrowth, with a couple more men crowded round it.

“This is bit more interesting.”

Even so, the strange detective merely glanced at the creature, appearing to only take a superficial look at it, though apparently it was much more in depth than John had thought, as he instantly spurted out: “It's been eating the Linton berries. Trust Anderson to have those in the enclosures.”

“We know they're poisonous, but the animals don't eat them!” Objected one of the keepers.

“Except obviously they do. There are stains from the berries all around it's mouth, in case the symptoms didn't speak for themselves.”

As if to emphasize his words, there was a sudden flash of lightning, followed almost instantly by a cacophony of thunder and wind.

“Sirs, I think you should get back to the car. They'll be wanting to get you back to the center before the storm hits, I expect.” The keeper seemed affronted.

“Sherlock, you should go,” said John, “I'm gonna stay here a little longer and take a look at this. Tell Sean I'll meet you both back at the center in a bit.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him slightly, though not in an unpleasant way, just in a way that told John that he knew what he was up to.

The truth was really just that he didn't really trust the keeper to be able to look after the animal properly after the fact that he hadn't even been aware that it was eating poisonous plants.

He may not be a vet, and certainly not an expert on dinosaurs, but a human doctor was certainly better than this prat.

He smiled slightly and bent down to look for pupil dilation as Sherlock walked off silently to join the others in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> So the question is... do they hire a gate repair guy? Or a NINTH Gatekeeper?


End file.
